For You
by Okkusenman
Summary: For the longest I couldn't remember what everyone used to call me years ago. It was so long ago, forever ago. But now it's been ringing in my ears daily. Trans!Dawn.


They cut my hair, changed my name, beat me up, and dressed me like I was going to a funeral. I'm still here though. I'm still standing and I'm not backing down.

For the longest I couldn't remember what everyone used to call me years ago. It was so long ago, forever ago. But now it's been ringing in my ears daily.

The other kids don't call me it though. These taunt me with this insistent butchering of my name, my real name.

"Hikaru~!" they chime as they pass by me. "How ya' doing, Hikaru-chama?" they snicker with a forceful pat on the back.

I ignore them. What else am I supposed to do? It's only seven hours. I can handle this. I've handled much worse.

Soon taunting me bores them. They move to another target, some gangly boy who never speaks. Now they ignore me.

At first I thought this was great. "_They won't bother me anymore_", I used to think. Soon the severity of it all sunk in.

No one talks to me. No one bothers with me. They all just.. _Ignore_ me. Everyone. I think even the teachers may be in on this.

I feel so alone. Mommy notices, I know she does, but she doesn't say anything. She brushes it off. "What can I do?" is all she told me the day she brought my uniform. She was the one who decided to cut my hair in order to stop teasing. It doesn't work. If this is the lesser version I'd hate to see how'd they react to me before.

These kids hate me.

They hate my voice, my looks, my mannerisms, everything about me. I've noticed some boys from my old school amongst the taunters. No doubt they've told the others about me. That must have been what started the hate. Even the girls, who used to talk with me, no longer interact with me. They don't want to be seen with the class loser.

I wish Jun was here, at least he'd be able to cheer me up. I hate to admit it but I miss his laughter. He'd probably fight off any kid who tried to mess with me.

But Jun's not here. He moved away months ago. We still keep in touch but it'll never be the same.

So I move on, day in day out. Nothing changes as the days turn into weeks. I barely notice the snow melting and the flowers blooming. None of is is important to me. I'm just waiting for these three years to be over.

In my troubles I don't notice something. It becomes more noticeable each day. This boy, this boy with shaggy blue hair and equally dark eyes is always sitting next to me. At first I thought it was coincidental but it can't be; he's been doing this every day for two months. He seems around my age but I've never seen him in my class. I wonder who he is but we make no contact.

One day in Spring I decided not to eat lunch. I think about heading to the nurse office and faking sick – I've been doing that a lot lately – but I head to the library instead. I read happily for several minutes until something disturbs me.

"Um.. Excuse me.."

It's just barely a whisper. I ignore it. There's no way it's directed at me.

"Excuse me.."

It's louder this time. I lift my head from my book. I didn't even notice someone took a seat next to me.

It's the boy, and this time I get a good look at him.

He's not exactly handsome but not ugly either. He has the worst haircut I've ever seen, which is saying a lot considering this school. His pink cheeks contrast greatly with his almost sickly pale skin.

He's sitting there, swaying back and forth. His eyes keep on darting across the room. I wonder if this is a set up and his pals are across the room, laughing at me. Or maybe he's the newest victim and they put him up to this.

My disgust must shown on my face as he steps back just a bit. I'm annoyed by this kids nervousness. If he wants to do something, just do it.

"What do you want?"

My words are blunt and my tone aggressive. I make it none I'm not up for his games. He gulps loudly.

"I just... Wanted to know what book you're reading."

This confuses me.

"You're always reading that book. It must be.. Interesting, right?"

He lets out a low laugh. I let my guard down and we talk. We talk and talk until the bell rings and he has to run along. I learn his name is Kouki and he's from another class.

Once he's out of range I murmur the name to myself. "Kouki."

It's a cute name. It slips off the tongue quite easily. "_This kid may not be too bad,_" I think.

Me and Kouki hit it off quickly. He's not as nervous as he seemed. In fact he reminds me of a less annoying Jun – always laughing and making jokes. I like him.

The kids begin to tease again. They tease about my hair, which I've grown out; it can't be too long though, Mommy tells me. They tease me about how 'cute' a couple me and Kouki look. They tease me about how tall I've been getting, how I'll only get taller.

Kouki doesn't say anything during these times and I ignore them. I've been doing that for months, why stop?

They had cut my hair, changed my name, beat me down, and dressed me in my burial clothes. I'm still standing though, and I'm not going down.


End file.
